Voren Na'al
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Rivoche Tarkin | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Lieutenant | bijnaam = | functie = Journalist Historicus | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = Blond | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Voren Na’al Voren Na'al was een journalist en historicus in dienst van de Rebel Alliance. Een van zijn taken was onder andere rapporteren over de avonturen van de Heroes of Yavin. Biografie Voren Na’al groeide op in een familie die zwaar getroffen werd in de Clone Wars. Zijn ouders hadden het overleefd, maar alle andere leden van zijn familie waren gesneuveld, waardoor hij geen voorstander van cloning was. Voren raakte geïnteresseerd in journalistiek en geschiedenis onder de mantel van zijn leerkracht Arhul Hextrophon. Na’al werd een reporter voor Galactic News Service en hierdoor was hij meer en meer de getuige van de praktijken van het Empire, zoals op Corsin. Tijdens een Swoop Race werd daar iedereen onder arrest geplaatst, inclusief Na’al als journalist. Later ontdekte hij dat het Empire de planeet ondertussen had bezet en veroverd waardoor de burgerrechten vervielen en van Corsin een politiestaat maakten. Deze gebeurtenis stoorde Na’al enorm en op dat moment ontmoette hij zijn voormalig leraar Hextrophon. Hij overtuigde Na’al om zich eveneens aan te sluiten bij de Rebel Alliance. Eerst was Na’al nog een spion, maar daarna werd hij bij het Alliance History Corps geplaatst onder Hextrophon. Na’al ontmoette piloot Biggs Darklighter die meldde dat de nicht van Wilhuff Tarkin, Rivoche Tarkin, graag zou spioneren voor de Rebel Alliance. Zo werd Na’al een van de weinige personen in de Alliance die Rivoche’s dubbelrol als spionne kende. Voren Na'al was samen met Arhul Hextrophon paraat tijdens de ceremonie op Yavin 4 waar Luke Skywalker, Han Solo en Chewbacca als helden werden onthaald. Voren reikte de Medals of Yavin aan Jan Dodonna aan. Na enkele jaren werd Na’al Lieutenant en na de Battle of Yavin droeg Hextrophon hem op om een rapport te schrijven en samen te stellen over de gebeurtenissen die hadden geleid tot de Battle of Yavin. Dit rapport zou worden toegevoegd aan de Official History of the Rebellion, Volume One. Na’al startte zijn onderzoek op Thila, via Yuga 2 en via de Kuari Princess naar Tatooine. Stuk voor stuk puzzelde Na’al aan het leven van Luke Skywalker op Tatooine alvorens hij de planeet verliet. Na’al kon R5-D4 herstellen en hem aan Momaw Nadon overdragen, die de Droid liet spioneren op Mos Eisley voor de Alliance. Ook verschillende klanten van Chalmun’s Cantina voelde Na’al aan de tand. Op Galvoni III ontvreemde hij bestanden over de Death Star I en de bemanning. Toen hij terug op Thila arriveerde, sloot hij het verslag af met een interview met Luke Skywalker. In 2 ABY moest Na’al van Hextrophon de avonturen van Han Solo en Chewbacca op Aduba-3 van naderbij analyseren. Een andere taak was een samenvatting maken van een uitvoerig rapport over de dagelijkse werkwijze van de Alliance. Deze samenvatting was bestemd voor de Officers van de Alliance. Daarna vervoegde Na’al de Alliance naar de Echo Base op Hoth. Waar hij de eerste maal de Heroes of Yavin achteraf volgde, was Na’al nu een ooggetuige van alles wat zich op Hoth afspeelde. General Carlist Rieekan schakelde Na’al in als koerier wanneer de apparatuur teveel last ondervond van de koude. Na’al was getuige van de mysterieuze en bloederige verdwijning van Bervin, die was meegenomen door een Wampa. Hij was eveneens getuige van de aanval van de Wampa’s op de Echo Base nadat de beesten wild waren geworden door het hoge signaal van de Astromech Droids. Na’al was eveneens aanwezig in het Echo Base Command Center toen Han Solo en Chewbacca de Viper Probe Droid hadden ontdekt. Na’al moest de Echo Base verlaten aan boord van de Quantum Storm, maar hij verkoos om langer te blijven om de basis mee te helpen evacueren. Zo kon hij nog extra rapporten verzamelen over de Battle of Hoth. Ondanks het breken van zijn enkel tijdens een instorting in Echo Base, ontsnapte Na’al aan boord van Thon's Orchard. Na’al wachtte totdat de helden de vloot weer hadden vervoegd om zijn rapport af te werken. Hijzelf kreeg de Mantooine Medal of Bravery voor zijn acties op Hoth. Dankzij zijn getuignissen kon de Battle of Hoth daarna worden geanalyseerd door de Alliance. Na de Battle of Endor moest Na’al zijn trilogie van rapporten vervolledigen door opnieuw verslag uit te brengen van de avonturen van de Heroes of Yavin. Na de Battle of Endor zouden Voren Na’al en Rivoche Tarkin het beter met elkaar vinden en Na’al zou uiteindelijk met Rivoche trouwen. Uiteindelijk zou hij Hextrophon opvolgen in de New Republic. Uiteindelijk zou Na’al een professor geschiedenis worden nadat hij zijn functie in de New Republic neerlegde. Achter de Schermen *Voren Na’al is gebaseerd op het personage dat vaak te zien is in Ralph McQuarries production paintings als Luke Starkiller. Na’al verscheen als een in-universe auteur in tal van West End Games boeken. *Voren kreeg een retcon waardoor hij in 2012 in 'A New Hope' verscheen. Derek Lyons speelde de rol van Voren. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *Star Wars Gamer 4 *Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji *The Written Word *Star Wars Insider 133 - Rogue Gallery: Who's who at the Massassi Temple category:Mensen category:Journalisten category:Historici category:Rebel Alliance Officers